leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Azir
Abilities Azir's gains 2% bonus attack speed for every 1% of his cooldown reduction. |description2 = Azir places a marker above the ruins of destroyed turrets (both allied and enemy). Once within 400 units of the ruins, Azir can click on the marker to conjure a Sun Disc, which functions like a standard turret but grants Azir any gold it earns. A Sun Disc's health decays over 1 minute and will lose its armor if Azir dies or moves too far away. Azir cannot conjure Sun Discs within the enemy base. |range = |static = 180 (starting after his Sun Disc perishes) |cost = |costtype = }} | than from . |video = Azir IVideo }}}} Azir orders all Sand Soldiers to rush toward the target location, dealing magic damage and slowing all enemies they pass through by 25% for 1 second. Enemies will take full damage from each soldier that hits them and the slow stacks additively. |leveling = |range = 800 |cooldown = |cost = 70 |costtype = mana }} | }} Azir summons an untargetable Sand Soldier for 9 seconds. When Azir attacks an enemy in a soldier's range, the soldier attacks instead of Azir - dealing (45 | }} at each level) magic damage to all enemies in a line. |description2 = Azir can store up to 2 Sand Soldiers at a time, but there is no hard limit on the number of Sand Soldiers that can be active on the field. Sand Soldiers expire twice as fast while within range of an enemy turret, and will expire instantly if Azir moves too far away. |description3 = If Azir summons a Sand Soldier directly on top of an enemy turret, the soldier will sacrifice itself to deal magic damage to the turret. |range = 450 |cooldown = |customlabel = Recharge Time |custominfo = |cost = 40 |costtype = mana }} | }} Azir dashes to one of his Sand Soldier, damaging enemies he passes through and knocking them up for seconds. If Azir hits an enemy champion, he will stop and gain a shield for 4 seconds. |leveling = |range = |cooldown = |cost = 60 |costtype = mana }} | }} Azir calls forth a phalanx of shield-wielding soldiers who press forward, knocking back and damaging enemies. |description2 = When the soldiers finish their charge, they stand as a wall, blocking enemy champion movement and dashes. Allies can pass through the wall and gain 20% bonus movement speed when they do. These soldiers cannot be ordered to move or attack. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = 250 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} | and , can bypass the wall. * Blinks are distinct from dashes, and can bypass the wall. * The wall of soldiers will count as terrain for the purposes of "into terrain" effects (such as and ). Note that this is the intended functionality, although it may not be working properly at the moment. The intention is also to apply this functionality to other temporary terrain (as it's a bug that it doesn't already work). |video = Azir RVideo }}}} Pets or , but can be . * Classified as a structure for targeting purposes. ** As a structure, Sun Discs are immune to crowd control (including and ). * Does not benefit from or . * The Sun Disc's health, base damage, armor and magic resistance are equal to what the target would have at the time of construction - i.e. the Sun Disc will continue to scale over time. |health = Variable |damage = Variable |damagetype = Physical |range = 775 |armor = Variable |mr = Variable |attackspeed= |movespeed = Static |gold = 100 |exp = 0 }} , or . * As Sand Soldiers are untargetable, they cannot be blinded. * Does not benefit from or . |damage = See above |damagetype = Magical |range = 400 |attackspeed= 100% of Azir's attack speed |movespeed = Static |gold = N/A |exp = N/A }} Recommended builds Skins Azir_OriginalSkin.jpg| Azir_GalacticSkin.jpg| |Upcoming Champion}} References de:Azir pl:Azir Category:Azir